How To Build A Team
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: Takes place in S3. To improve the atmosphere, the interns and the attendings go camping in the woods of Lake Tahoe. Mainly Addison/Alex, bits of O'Callie, MerDer, Bang, McStizzie. Rated T for language.
1. Paging Some Doctors

**Hello there, as promised to readers of my other stories (Torn, 1 New Message, Think Twice and Elevator Speech) I came up with a new story! This concept has been done a lot of times but I just love it and since I couldn't find any other stories like this so I decided to make one of my own since there are so many ways to do it. So if my story bores resemblance to another one, it's possible. So since I don't live in the USA, I have no idea what Lake Tahoe and South Lake Tahoe looks like so I just look it up on the internet. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's, Lake Tahoe, South Lake Tahoe, the airport or California. I made up Camp Tahoe, but if it really exists, then I don't own that either.**

It was 6 AM in the morning when Meredith, Cristina, George, Izzie and Alex were getting ready for rounds in the locker room. Izzie was already finished and put the stethoscope around her neck when Alex still had to get out of his street clothes and put on his scrubs.

"Crap, get out of my way, the Nazi's going to be pissed if I'm late again." Alex exclaimed as Meredith was hovering in front of his locker.

"Easy, if you came in earlier you wouldn't have to rush." Meredith retorted.

"Bite me." Alex concluded, being annoyed by everything and everyone.

It was only since last week that Alex had become so easily annoyed. A couple of weeks ago there was an almost-kiss between him and Addison, then there was an actual kiss, which he enjoyed. A lot. But she was avoiding him, so he told her he wasn't interested. Stupid. Then he got attached to his own patient, Ava. More stupid. But it was only one week ago that Addison had pushed him into an empty supply closet in the heat of the moment and converted the sexual tension between them into sex. Great. This was great, he liked her, he really did. But when she came to him while he was sitting in the lobby and said she could help him with his intern test, he told her that she wasn't his girlfriend. The most stupid thing he could've ever said, because one, it got real awkward between them and she stopped letting him in on all of her surgeries, and two, he loved liked her a lot.

So he was a little annoyed, but he couldn't tell his friends why, because they all still hated Addison for breaking up Meredith and Derek. His thought process was stopped when Bailey came into the locker room.

"Are we late?" Izzie asked confused.

"No, Stevens, you're not late. We're not working today." Bailey announced.

"What?!" Meredith asked shocked.

"Oh come on, I don't know what it is, but I'm sure we can get through it. Come on please let me work." Cristina exclaimed dramatically.

"The Chief has told me to keep you in here. Your attendings will be here soon as the Chief would like to explain something. Now stay here, I'm going to work." Bailey explained, making sure the interns didn't follow her. Soon after that the Chief came into the door, refusing to say a word until his attendings arrived.

After 5 minutes they all came in. Addison walked in first and winced at the scent of the intern's locker room. She was followed by Derek, Mark, Callie (who wasn't an attending but was also paged) and Burke.

"Why are we here, Richard? Couldn't we do this in the conference room, where it's less… smelly?" Addison asked, waving a hand in front of her nose.

Almost all the interns rolled eyes but Richard started, "Okay take a seat on the benches." They all did as asked and sat down on the small benches. "Okay, you may not know why you are here, but I will explain it to you. I've noticed some tension between all of you. Most of it is personal, which I normally wouldn't be concerned about, but I've noticed it has reflected on your ability to work together and that's not how things should be. So, today and for the rest of the week you are not working. I have planned a team building week. You will all fly to California, South Lake Tahoe to be specific. Close to Lake Tahoe, the fresh air of the trees will do you guys good. I also thought you wouldn't appreciate sleeping in tents of some kind so Camp Tahoe will have mobile homes ready for you. I have paired you with the person I think you have most problems with. You will all get assignments to complete. Some are in group, some are with your partner. My intentions are to improve the atmosphere so please don't take this too lightly and try to resolve issues you have with your partner. But don't forget to also have fun." Richard concluded.

Everyone sighed.

"Is he serious? I have patients you know." Addison complained.

"He has to be kidding. Teambuilding? For God's sake. We don't have issues." Mark directed to Derek.

"No we don't." Derek agreed

Addison rolled her eyes, which went not unnoticed by both of them.

"Addison, stop trying to start a fight." Derek said.

"What? I am not trying to start a fight." She retorted. And soon everyone was yelling to each other.

"As I said," The Chief exclaimed loudly and everyone look up startled. "My intentions are to improve the atmosphere. I have tickets for you all which I will pass around later. Now go home and pack. I expect you all at 3 pm this afternoon at the airport, that way you will still arrive there before it gets dark. Someone will be waiting for you when you land in California and she will take you to Camp Tahoe. Have a good trip." Richard said as he distributed the tickets and left.

"I swear to God, when we come back I'm moving back to New York. I'm 200% done with this place." Addison said firmly as she and all the others left the locker room to go home and prepare.

**3 PM that afternoon**

Izzie, George, Cristina, Meredith and Alex were the first ones to arrive. Mainly because Izzie had been nagging from when they got home until it was time to leave for the airport. Of course she was enthusiastic about the whole thing, and of course they were a little early. But there she was. A woman of average height, probably about 60 years old, short grey hair, who was waving a big carton above her head that said, "Seattle Grace Staff". The interns groaned, knowing they should go and see that woman. They reluctantly dragged their suitcases further and the woman's enthusiasm was so overwhelming it was almost too much for Izzie.

"Good afternoon, I'm Melanie Goodman. Now I assume we're not complete, aren't we?" The woman spoke with a slight British accent.

"No indeed we aren't." Alex spoke mocking her tone, which made the others giggle but Melanie didn't notice. They were asked to introduce themselves and they were only just finished when they saw Mark, Derek, Callie, Burke and Addison walking their way. The boys were walking a little bit faster than the girls. Mark was dragging two suitcases along. One from himself and one from Addison, who had brought two suitcases. They spotted the interns and walked calmly over there.

"Now we're complete. You're all right on time which I really appreciate. To those who have just arrived, I'm Melanie Goodman. I will be flying with you to make sure you don't switch seats on the plane or something like that. When we arrive at South Lake Tahoe, my husband will take over. Now do you have any questions before I start?" Melanie smiled.

"Why can't we choose who we sit next to on the plane?" Cristina asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you should ask your Chief of Surgery that, dear." Melanie said, the enthusiasm dripping out of her voice. Cristina rolled her eyes and winced at Melanie calling her 'dear'.

"Any other questions?" She repeated. There came no response so she went on. "Okay, now I will be assigning partners. The partner you are with on the plane will be a different one from the one you will be sharing a mobile home with in Camp Tahoe. Meredith you will be with Addison."

Both Addison and Meredith groaned.

"Alex, you will be with George."

They both rolled their eyes. They didn't really have a problem with each other but they'd just like to spend their time with someone else.

"Callie, you will be with Cristina. Izzie, you will be with Mark. And then we have Derek and Preston left."

Both men shrugged as they didn't really have a problem with each other.

They all followed Melanie to the check-in stand and only an hour later they were already boarding the plane, sitting next to their respective partners.

"This is probably the fastest I've ever went through the airport." Addison said, trying to make a conversation with Meredith.

"Yeah, it's been a long time for me though." Meredith answered staring out of the little window absent-mindedly.

"Well, there isn't much time to travel when you're an intern."

"And when you're an attending there is?" Meredith turned her head and smiled at Addison.

"Not as much as I'd want to." Addison returned the smile. "It's probably an unpopular opinion but I'm kind of glad we're going on a little vacation even if we're forced to do group activities and all that shit…" Meredith tried not to laugh as she heard Addison say a forbidden word. This was probably the most relaxed she's ever seen her. ".. I just need kind of break, you know." Addison looked at Meredith expectantly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd just rather be at the hospital right now. Not that I don't enjoy my free time and I'm literally exhausted but I'm an intern and I want to cut as much as possible." Meredith spoke.

Addison giggled, " Apparently they all do." She said as she looked at Cristina making big gestures, rambling and complaining to Callie who was not even pretending to pay attention and tried to follow the movie on the little screen.

A couple of seats further, George was sitting next to Alex, who was sitting at the side of the isle.

"So, who do you think they'll put you with in the mobile home?" George asked awkwardly.

"Don't know. I'm thinking Addison but I don't know if they'll put men and women together." He answered.

"I honestly don't know where they're going to put me. I don't really have problems with anyone. So how come you're so tensed lately?" George asked again, realizing his question was risky.

"Just, some stuff that happened. Stuff that shouldn't have happened. Well it was good that it happened but I reacted in the wrong way and I shouldn't have done that." Alex rambled. It was probably the first time George had seen him so uneasy.

"And there's no solution?"

"There is. But It's a two-way street." Alex said, realizing he was opening up to George and deciding he should stop talking.

"So what'd you d-" George tried but was cut off by Alex. " Y'know I kind of want to listen to some music. Do you mind?" Alex asked already putting the ears of his iPod in his ears, wishing those two hours would be over fast.

**The story will really start next chapter so shall I continue or don't you like this kind of concept? Review & let me know!**


	2. I Thought Hell Was Red

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it :) I also noticed some people reviewing/following me, who also followed my other stories, so thank you to those for the continued support :D Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The two-hour flight had gone surprisingly fast. Aside from Meredith and Addison, who were still talking, also Izzie and Mark were keeping up a conversation. When the pilot landed, clapping could be heard from all over the plane. They got off and went to baggage claim, the interns struggling with finding their way, but Addison was walking around like she had been there 100 times before.

"I'll keep saying it. This is the fastest and the smoothest trip ever. I mean we got our baggage in like what? Ten minutes? That has never happened." Addison said again.

"Well it is May and no one goes on holiday just yet." Callie reasoned as she was helping Addison who was struggling with her two suitcases.

"So does anyone see Melanie's husband?" Derek asked the group. They all started to look around and silently agreed on walking a little further. As they came outside they saw a middle aged man waving a carton with "Seattle Grace Staff" on it. Similar to the one Melanie had. The man was bald and had a grey mustache. He was wearing long beige pants and a blue shirt, even though it wasn't yet summer. The temperature was actually quite pleasant.

"Seattle Grace Staff?" The old man spoke, a southern accent as opposed to his wife Melanie.

They all muttered something that resembled yes.

"I'm John Goodman, I suppose you have all met Melanie back in Seattle. I rented 2 jeeps which will take us to Camp Tahoe. It's a good hour drive. I will drive the first one and I'll have to ask one of you to drive the other one and follow me."

"I'll drive." Derek offered. They got to the jeeps, which were larger than they expected. They loaded the suitcases in the cars and got in. In jeep number 1, John was behind the wheel, next to him was George. And on the backseat there was Callie, Addison, Alex and Izzie. In that order. There was normally only space for three persons but the seats were big so they would just be a little crammed for a half an hour. Addison and Alex were pressed up against each other, which they both actually liked but pretended to hate. In jeep number two was Derek behind the wheel. Next to him was Mark and on the backseat was Meredith, Burke and Cristina, Cristina sitting in the middle.

15 minutes later, the people in jeep number 1 got a little angry. Izzie was being squished up against the window, as was Callie. Addison and Alex tried reposition themselves so that their partners were more comfortable but there was no way they could do that without being really close to each other. John noticed their struggle and decided to offer a solution.

"I can't help but see you're pretty uncomfortable. Why don't you sit in his lap dr. Montgomery?"

"What?!" Addison and Alex both exclaimed. While Callie started grinning. She just knew that at the end of this trip they'd be together. They obviously have feelings for each other but are too stubborn to admit.

"Yes, Addie come on, I need the space. My butt's getting numb." Callie insisted as she shoved Addison in Alex's direction.

"You know what, Callie. I kind of agree with you." Izzie chimed with a smug look on her face. She normally wouldn't agree with Callie but she really needed the space and she didn't want to be the one to sit into Alex's lap.

"Well why don't you sit on his lap Izzie?" Addison asked.

"Because one, you are the ones sitting in the middle, and two he never cheated on you, did he _Addison_?" Izzie stressed the Addison, surprised that they were calling each other with their first names.

Addison rolled her eyes. A couple of weeks to go she would be thrilled to be so close to him. But now that he had clearly rejected her it felt awkward. She wanted to touch him, hell, she wanted to be with him. But the fact that he didn't want it, made this situation awkward.

Addison groaned, "Fine." She lifted herself and Alex scooted in the middle. He opened his legs so she could sit between them. Callie and Izzie both sighed in relief as they know had more space than before.

"Are you comfortable?" Alex asked Addison who was sitting slightly leaned forward, not really daring to lean on him.

"I'm just fine." Addison said as she felt his arms creep around her waist. He tangled his fingers in front of her. He felt her tensing up and explained himself, "Don't really know what to with my hands, sorry." But he didn't let go.

The remaining part of the trip went relatively okay. Addison had apparently given up halfway through the trip and had rested her body next to Alex's. Their heads next to each other, "Otherwise my hair would be all over his face." Was the official version. But neither of them wanted to move when the car stopped.

The car had taken a little path full of bumps that was only just big enough to fit the jeep. They'd seen the big arch saying 'Welcome to Camp Tahoe' from a mile away. The car stopped and they got out. Some of them faster than others. John got out of the car and told them to follow him. They walked for a couple of minutes when they reached a little shack with a desk in it. It wasn't big enough for all of them so they all stood waiting outside while John was getting everything. He came back out and cleared his throat.

"Okay, now I will be assigning you to your partner. Izzie, you will share a mobile home with Callie."

Izzie rolled her eyes and Callie sighed.

"Derek, you are with Mark."

They looked at each other, Derek more annoyed than Mark.

"Addison, you will be sharing with Alex."

Addison half-smiled at him, but he gave her a full one.

"George and Meredith."

They looked at each other pretending it wasn't awkward. But the truth was that they never became as good as friends as they were before after the disastrous sex.

"And last but not least, Cristina and Preston." Who still had some struggles after the whole trembling hand thing.

"What how come they can be together?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I don't know, this is what it says on my paper. Now listen everyone. I will distribute the keys to your mobile home. I'm just going to pretend y'all know how a mobile home works. Eating together is not mandatory but greatly appreciated. There are picnic tables everywhere so I suggest you take advantage of the weather now that you can. You have tomorrow morning off, to get settled in, but in the afternoon I expect you all here at 2 pm for your first activity. Oh and something else. If you want to you can swim in the lake, a little further, the water is very nice. All of your fridges are stocked but you can also order something. See it as room service, just don't expect too much. Have a nice evening!" John concluded as he handed them the keys and showed them to the place where their mobile homes stood.

The 5 mobile homes were standing in a big circle and in the middle there were picnic tables. It looked lovely. The couples went to their respective mobile homes. Addison, who had the key, opened their mobile home and went inside. Tiny kitchen, tiny bathroom, and tiny bedroom. Luckily there were two beds. Not that either of them would've mind to be sleeping in the same bed. The mobile homes weren't big but they were acceptable.

"Well, isn't this cosy. I'll get my luggage from outside." Addison spoke, her tone filled with sarcasm.

"I'll get them for you." Alex spoke, leaving the mobile home and coming back in with Addison's suitcases before getting his own. They both settled in, in silence.

Alex was done long before Addison was and he decided to help her. She'd brought more clothes than Alex had in total.

"Where do these go?" Alex asked, holding a pair of Prada shoes.

"Put them next to the Jimmy Choo's. Down on the right." Addison said as she was hanging away some dresses.

"Next to the red ones?" Alex asked confused by all of the shoes and their names.

"No the black ones." Addison replied as she shamelessly checked out his butt when he bend over to put down her shoes.

"Okay, I think you're almost done here. I'm going to knock on some doors, see what plans for dinner are." Alex concluded as he put the latest pair of shoes into the closet.

"Okay."

Alex walked out of his mobile home and was surprised to find most of them sitting on one of the picnic tables. Only Izzie and Addison weren't there.

"So what are the plans for dinner?" Alex asked the group as Meredith scooted over to give him room to sit.

"I thought that maybe we could take turns to cook." Callie offered.

"Good idea. I'm not starting though." Meredith giggled.

No one offered to cook so Alex offered, "I'll cook with Addison today. Which means exempt for the rest of the week." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well you better start preparing it now then. It's already late and we're starving." Mark exclaimed.

Alex walked back to the mobile home and went into the bedroom in the assumption that Addison was still unpacking. When he opened the door, it revealed a half naked Addison. Wearing nothing but a bra and sweatpants.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said as he turned around.

"It's okay. I just didn't think you'd come back inside."

"Well we're taking turns to cook and I thought we might as well get it over with and cook now."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to make?" Addison said, now fully dressed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm. I was thinking something easy. Not putting too much effort in it. Let's see in the cabinets and in the fridge what they gave us." Alex said as he started to look in the fridge.

Addison, who was looking in the cupboard, noticed a pack of spaghetti. "How about spaghetti?"

"Perfect. You boil it, I'll make the sauce."

"You know how to make the spaghetti sauce?" Addison asked clearly confused. She never pegged Alex for the cooking type of guy.

"It's one of the many surprises I have in me." He teased as he was standing ridiculously close to Addison, reaching behind her to grab supplies.

_This is going to be eventful_. Addison thought as butterflies were flying around in her stomach.

**Yeah, not too much happened but anyways :) Please please please review! And if you have some ideas; tell me!**


	3. Dinner For 10

**Didn't proof read, sorry. I present to you the third chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited. Y'all mean the world to me. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's**

Addison and Alex were both standing next to each other. She was boiling the spaghetti, he was making the sauce.

"I think it's almost done." She said taking a piece of spaghetti and throwing it against the tiles on the walls. "Yup, just what I thought." She said looking at the spaghetti sticking against the wall.

Alex was in stitches. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"If it sticks, it means it's ready. Have you never done that in your entire life?"

"No, actually I have not." He was still giggling.

Addison grabbed another piece and handed it to Alex. "Here you do it. You haven't lived if you've never thrown spaghetti against a wall." She said, winking.

Alex did and now they were both giggling. She took the spaghetti of the stove, drained it and put it in a big bowl.

"Taste this." Alex said, holding out a spoon filled with the sauce. He pulled her closer by putting his index finger under her chin. She tasted and smiled.

"Alex, that's amazing! You keep on surprising me."

He grinned and took the pot, "And I'm not planning to stop." He whispered in her ear.

_Why does he keep on doing these things if he's not interested? I'll ask him tonight. No not tonight, what if he really isn't and this entire vacation sucks? _Addison thought as she walked behind him with the bowl of spaghetti.

"Dinner's here!" Addison shouted when she stepped out of the mobile home. Everyone sat down around the picnic table, each getting a big portion of spaghetti.

"Holy mother, who made the sauce? This is awesome!" Izzie exclaimed!

"Alex did." Addison answered.

"Alex, I didn't know you could cook." Meredith interfered.

"I didn't either." Izzie said.

They all ate until their plates were empty.

"Let's just get these dishes and go to bed, Addison." Alex poked Addison who had been sitting next to him the entire time.

"Okay." She told him and told the group, "We're just going to do these dishes and I'm going to bed afterwards so, good night."

She got several "Good night"s and "Sleep tight"s from the group.

Alex and Addison both walked back to their mobile home.

"Guess they liked it." Alex said, washing the empty bowls.

"Well sure, 'cause of your amazing sauce. You gotta give me the recipe."

Alex smiled, "I will."

When the dishes were done Alex was going back outside.

"Good night Addison." He said, gazing into her pale blue eyes.

"Night Alex." She answered.

He went outside to the group, that was clearly smaller, only the guys and Cristina were left. They talked about surgeries until Addison came up.

"So, Alex how long do we have to talk to you before you're admitting that you're in love with Satan?" Cristina asked bluntly.

"Who's Satan?" Burke asked.

"I think she means Addison." Derek clarified.

"Why do you call her Satan?" Burke asked.

"'Cause she's hot as hell." Mark, who had a couple of beers, asked.

"No, it's umm, not much really." Cristina said, not daring to bring up the Shepherd marriage.

Just when Alex thought the subject was dropped Mark went on. "Are you really in love with Addison?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Alex said, rolling his eyes, but not denying it.

"I'm a woman, I can just tell." Cristina answered.

_Fuck, is it really that obvious? Or is she just messing around? I have to go before it gets out of hand. _Alex thought by himself. "Well I'm going to sleep as well, I'm pretty sure they have an eventful afternoon planned for us so I'm going to take advantage of my sleep as long as I can.

He walked away from the group and went back inside the mobile home. It was completely dark and he tried to be careful. He really didn't want to wake Addison. As softly as he could, he opened the door and saw immediately that there was a small night lamp glowing. He thought it was an incredibly sweet gesture. Alex looked at Addison who was already sleeping. She looked so peaceful and even more beautiful if that was possible. He took off his pants and shirt and crawled in his bed.

**The next morning**

Addison was waked by the sun, shining through the drapes. She yawned and looked at her cell phone, checking the time. 10:30 am. _Wow, did I really sleep this long? Guess I did need a vacation._ She looked over at Alex, who was still sleeping. She got out of bed and tiptoed her way out of the bedroom. She almost succeeded perfectly. Almost. Halfway through she stumbled over something and fell on the ground with a large thud, cutting her head on the bed.

It woke Alex up and as soon as he saw her lying on the ground he rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Just stumbled over your shoes." She answered only now noticing that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. She led her eyes slide over his muscular chest but was quickly brought to reality.

"Your head is bleeding." He said as he helped the redhead, who was wearing a white tank top and dark pink shorts, on the bed.

Addison groaned, "Are you kidding me? This is just perfect."

Alex squatted down in front of her and looked at the wound which seemed to be just superficial.

"You're going to be fine. You don't even need sutures. Wait I'll take care of you." Alex said as he got up and came back with a band-aid and disinfectant. He disinfected the wound and then put a band-aid over it. He grabbed some of her hair and draped it in a way that the band-aid was less visible.

"There you go." He said, locking eyes.

"Thanks, Alex." She replied, drowning into his chocolate brown eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a shouting Callie, "Addison are you up yet? I need to get away from them."

"Coming." Addison shouted but still not breaking their eye contact.

"She's going to bust the door to get you so uhm."

"Yeah. I'm going to let her in, so you should probably put on some clothes." She smiled, taking one last look at his chest, to then look away.

Alex noticed her looking but decided to tease her some more. "You don't like what you see?"

This cause her to stutter uncontrollably, "Sure I do, I mean, no, uh yeah. I should probably get the door." She got up and closed the bedroom door.

"Took you long enough." Callie said as Addison opened the door. "Why are you still in your pj's?"

"I only just woke up, have you been aw-" Addison started but she was cut off by Callie, "What the hell did you do with your head? And yeah I've been awake long, you try sharing a mobile home with Izzie."

Addison laughed, "I uhm, fell. In the bedroom. Over Alex's shoes and I hit my head on the bed. But it was just superficial so he took care of me." Addison had the biggest smile on her face.

"Seems like someone likes having Dr. Karev take care of her." Callie said, grinning widely.

"Callie, I'm telling you. He's constantly teasing and trying to seduce me. I mean first he's saying he hopes he never stops surprising me, then he takes care of me and stares in my eyes. And he sleeps in nothing but his boxers and he knows I' there. I mean, am I just dreaming all of this?"

"Come." Callie said as she lead Addison to the sofa and sat down. "From what you're telling me, I'd say you're right, but Addison, he also said you weren't his girlfriend and that he wasn't interested. Why don't you just wait another day and we'll both watch his behavior."

Addison nodded and wanted to say something but she forgot when the door of their bedroom was opened and Alex, dressed in swimming shorts, a pair of slippers and a wife beater that seemed to be a little too small for his chest, came walking out. Addison gasped inaudible which caused Alex to smirk.

"I'm going for a swim, just checking if the other's are coming too. You wanna?" Alex asked

_Kiss you? Have sex with you? Hell yes. _Addison thought but said, "Yeah, I'm just going to throw on my bikini and I'll be there."

"Yeah, me too." Callie chimed.

"Okay good!" Alex spoke and went out of the door.

"Okay, that definitely didn't help my 'He said he wasn't interested'-theory." Callie said, leaning back in the sofa.

"What the hell am I supposed to do Cal?"

"Oh, I know." Callie started as she shot up in her seat, "Just tease him back, wear your sexiest bikini, sexiest clothes, flip your hair. You know just work it girl."

"Work it? Everyone's gonna think I'm a whore."

"No, come on, besides, it'll be fun. You need to have some fun Addison!"

"Okay, I guess."

"Now, get up, hop in the shower. I'm going to get ready as well and pick you up again."

"Okay, can you let yourself out?" Addison said already on her feet.

"'Course, I can." Callie gave her an encouraging smile before exiting.

**Later**

A series of knocks on the door got Addison to rush, to let Callie inside. She opened the door and saw Callie, dressed in a dark brown bikini, shorts, a pair of slippers and a hat.

"Sexy enough?" Addison asked as she did a little twirl to show her (lack of) clothes. She was wearing a light blue bandeau bikini, jeans shorts and slippers.

"Oh la la, Addison. He's gonna go nuts. Um make up?"

"Waterproof, don't worry. Now come on." Addison answered as she locked the door to their mobile home. They walked for 3 minutes and already arrived at the lake. It obviously wasn't far away. Seems like everyone else was in for a swim as well. The boys were playing some game that involved a ball and the girls were just floating in the water.

"Hi." Callie said as she threw her clothes on the stack and dove into the water.

"Holy mother of fuck, it's freezing!" She shouted a couple of seconds later. Addison laughed and went to the side of the water to feel if it really was freezing. "Oh my God, how the hell are guys in there." She shouted as she retreated her toe from the water.

Alex had spotted her as soon as she came walking here and when he heard she didn't want to go in the water, his inner-seducer came up. He swam to the side, where the girls were floating and shouted "Come on, Addison. It's really not that cold once you're in it."

"It's freaking cold as ice! I'll just sit here and get used to the water for a moment."

The guys, who were now watching the whole thing scoffed, and Derek spoke, "Addison, this is so typical you. You are not getting used to the water by putting just your foot in it. Don't be such a baby."

"Derek." She warned him. She was arguing with Derek and everyone else and she didn't see that Alex came out of the water. She was still standing one meter from the side of the lake and let out a cry when Alex picked her up.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Put me down, Alex! I swear to God, if you're not going to put me –" But unfortunately she couldn't finish her sentence as he jumped in the water, Addison still being in his arms. When they surfaced all Addison could hear was laughter. She coughed and wiped her hair out of her face. "You okay?" Alex asked, holding her protectively. "I am, but if you ever do that again, I'm going to cut a certain thing off with a scalpel, no pain meds."

He smiled, "Got it. Now the water really isn't that bad is it?" He was fully aware that he was still holding Addison and enjoyed their contact.

She got out of his embrace and whispered in his ear, "It wasn't when you had your arms around me." And she swam away in the direction of Callie, leaving a turned on Alex behind.

**You like? Pleaaaaase, with leaves on top review!**


	4. Into The Woods

**Hi! Welcome to the new story followers. There's not much to say except THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, FOLLOWING ETC. Now go and enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyting**

It was 3 pm sharp when John turned around the corner to meet the group, who were chatting with each other around the picnic tables. Since the 'incident' in the lake, Addison and Alex had been having all the eye sex, which went not unnoticed by the others. But no one said anything about it.

"Good afternoon, I hope you're all settled in. Now it's time for some action. For this activity you will be paired up with the one you're staying at in the mobile home." John spoke.

"Awesome." Calie muttered. Izzie shot her a glare.

"And what will we be doing?" Mark said impatiently.

"We're doing an activity regarding your ability to work together. I have a couple of assistants with me and we will be bringing you to a random spot in the woods. We give you a map, a compass and it's your task to come back here. Oh just one little thing, your hands will be tied together."

"And how long is this game going to take?" Cristina asked, already bored.

"Normally you will be back around 7 pm." John answered.

"Do we have to eat dinner in the woods?" Addison asked.

"Only if you're a really hungry person. Otherwise I think you should be able to wait until 8."

"Anymore questions? No? Then my assistants are going to blindfold you all bring you to your spots."

**An hour later when everyone is brought to their spot and tied together.. **

"You can start now." One of the assistants told Addison and Alex as they took off their blindfolds.

"Crap, where to go?" Addison asked as she lifted her hand, lifting Alex's in the process since they were tied together. They tried to hold the map as good as possible but they soon realized that they had no idea where they were, hence, they didn't know where to look.

"I'd say we go with gut feeling." Alex prompted.

"I'd say that's a bad idea. Why don't we look for an instruction on the map. Here, it says 'Linden Way' why don't we look for that nameplate somewhere and then we know where we have to go."

"Smart, Montgomery, let's go." He said as he started walking and pulled Addison with him.

They had been walking around in silence for a while, looking around for a nametag but they couldn't find it. They kept on walking and Addison decided to ask him about the incident at the lake.

"So, um, why'd you do that?" Addison asked.

"Do what?"

"Pulled me into the lake."

He didn't know what to say. His mind went over everything possible he could be saying right now. Things like 'Because you were a big baby and should've come into the lake in the first place.' But he didn't want to hurt her again and he didn't want to lie to her again. No, he went with the truth.

"I lied." He said.

"About what?"

"About what I said in the supply closet, and in the lobby."

Addison knew immediately what he was talking about and took a minute to think about what she should say next. Sure she wanted him, but he'd also hurt her.

She cleared her throat, "Why?"

"Because I didn't think I was good enough for you. I was scared as fuck. I normally don't do relationships and then I went and ruined the only thing that made really happy."

She said nothing but she fumbled a little with her hand and repositioned it to hold his hand.

A couple of minutes later they found something saying 'Linden Way' and held the map in their hands. They were now on the right way and followed the path. They had been walking for another half hour and they had barely said a word. Not because they didn't want to talk to each other but they enjoyed the silence, the feeling of their touching hands and not having to justify it. Somewhere along the path, Alex saw a big field of daisies. He gasped and went over, pushing Addison with him.

"Oh my God. I'm going to make you a bracelet." He shouted.

"What?! You know you sound like a girl right."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not girly. It's like a rule."

"Well not a rule I've heard of."

Alex picked up a couple of daisies, he pierced a crevice in the bottom of the stem with his thumb nail and slid the other one through it carefully repeating his actions until he got a bracelet. He slid it over Addison's other wrist.

"Oh my God, Alex. This is beautiful! Where'd you learn that?"

"I have a sister who's ten years younger than me. She made me do it every time we went playing in the forest near our house."

"Thanks Alex." She gazed into his eyes. He smiled and they walked their way home to the group.

They didn't realize how late it got until it started to get dark. When they made their way out of the woods, they realized they were the last ones to arrive. It was 8 pm by now.

"What the hell took you so long? We've been here for ages!" Derek asked.

"Actually half an hour, but still." Mark corrected.

"Let it go, we made it didn't we?" Addison shut them both up. They went over to John who cut the rope, tying them together. When they were free from each other they rubbed their wrist.

"Tomorrow, first activity is at 10 am. Be ready people." John spoke before he left.

"Anyway it was Callie and Izzie's turn to cook and it's ready so. Dig in!" Meredith spoke.

Callie was sat next to Addison and motioned to her new bracelet. Addison whispered, "He made me the bracelet with daisies."

"Oh my God." She said forming the words with her mouth but there didn't came any noise.

"He told me he lied about the supply closet." Addison spoke under her breath, trying to not be heard by the rest. Of course Callie knew immediately what she was talking about as they had discussed the whole situation.

"Did you kiss?"

"No, I held his hand. I don't want to rush into this and I was kind of still hurt."

"Good. You should kiss tonight."

"I don't know yet Cal."

A couple of hours later it started to rain and they decided to go to sleep. It was almost 12 pm anyway. Addison had almost drifted off to sleep, but Alex was still awake, processing everything that had happened today. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thunder which shook Addison awake again.

"Shit." She shouted.

"Relax, it's thunder." He answered.

"Okay, I think this is probably the right moment to tell you that I'm fucking scared of thunder."

"You are?"

A loud thunder stroke again and Addison let out a shriek.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, more concerned, she seemed really upset.

"I don't know."

Now there was lightening to accompany the thunder.

"No, no, no, no." Addison cried out. She hated that she had to show her weak side to Alex. She wasn't afraid of much, but thunders scared the crap out of her. And the mobile homes weren't exactly steady or sound prove.

"Come here, Addison." Alex said as he stuck out his hand. She crawled out of her bed and got in Alex's. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she buried her face in his chest.

Another thunder stroke and he felt her tensing up, but he wrapped his arms harder around her and he could feel her relax in his arms.

"Good night Addison." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Alex."

**The next morning**

Alex had been awake for about a half hour when Addison woke up. He had been looking at her, lying in his arms. She was still wearing the bracelet he made for her and surprisingly it hadn't been broken yet. He felt Addison stir as she woke up and instead of jumping out of the bed, making excuses or apologizing, she snuggled closer into him.

"Morning." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Morning." She replied, staying in the same position. She closed her eyes but she was still awake.

Alex reached over at the nightstand to check the time. 9 am, in an hour they would have to be outside.

"It's 9, we should get up before we're late." Alex spoke reluctantly not wanting to release her from his arms.

"No." She protested, "You feel so warm. Besides they're not going to leave without us."

Alex nodded, even though she probably couldn't see it. They laid in the bed for another 15 minutes when Alex shot out of his reverie and tried to convince Addison again.

"Addison, if you want to take your half hour shower you really should get up."

"No please, another 5 minutes."

"Add-"

"Please." She looked up and started to run her leg up his, trying to seduce him into staying in bed some time longer with her.

Alex got her game and started his own, "You know I could sue you for this?" He said lowering his hand, dangerously close to her butt.

"Sue me for what?" She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

He pretended to think which made Addison laugh, "I don't know if there exists a law against trying to keep your intern in your bed to keep you warm."

Addison giggled.

"But I do know, there isn't a law against this." He said as he scooped her off the bed. Throwing her over his shoulder and walking to their tiny bathroom.

"Alex! No! Put me down!" She screamed in between laughs.

He put on the shower and waited until the water was hot enough to put push her up against the wall and to wait until she was completely wet. They were laughing during it all.

"Come on, now bathe. I'll make us some breakfast in the meantime." Alex said, gently putting her down.

"Okay." Was her response as she took off her shorts and tank top, which were soaking wet, and revealed a green set of lingerie. She handed her pajamas to Alex, who was standing wide eyed, trying not to drool. "Leave these to dry will you?"

He smirked, "I will." And he closed the door.

**Cute right? If it wasn't clear; they are not yet together. Romance will come later ;) Please please please review, the begging is getting ridiculous.**


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wasn't in the mood to finish the chapter and I had planned this scene (if you read it completely you will know what scene I'm talking about) since the beginning of this story and it had to be perfect. So I finished it today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's**

"Alex, we're going to be late!" Addison shouted as she slammed her hand into the bathroom door.

"Well whose fault is that ?" He shouted, his voice came muffled through the door.

"Yours, for keeping me in bed this long." She smiled and even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was joking.

A couple of minutes later he came out. He walked over to Addison and grabbed her hand, to check if she was still wearing the bracelet.

"Don't lose it." He smiled.

"Wouldn't dare." She replied and they walked out of the door. Everyone was already gathered around John who was explaining the rules.

"Today, you won't be with your partner. You're going to switch partners every half hour. This game won't take all day long. I will give you each a ball. When you have the ball in your possession you can ask a question which your partner has to answer honestly. If you asked your question you throw the ball and your partner can ask you a question? Got it? Okay. Now I'm going to assign you to your partners. Addison and Cristina, Derek and George, Meredith and Preston, Callie and Alex and Mark and Izzie. Now scatter." John spoke as he distributed the balls and everyone went to search a place. Not too far from each other.

"Okay, seen as I've got the ball first, I can go first." Cristina started, "Do you hate me because I'm Meredith's friend?"

"No, I don't hate you. I don't hate Meredith either." Addison replied, ready to catch the ball.

But Cristina kept the ball in her possession asking yet another question, "How come you got two hot guys?"

"Cristina! It's my turn, you're supposed to throw the ball."

"Nu-huh, first answer the question, then you can have the ball." Cristina protested.

"I don't know. I don't do voodoo or witchcraft if that's what you were suggesting." Addison answered, receiving the ball.

"Do you have any liquor?" Addison said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course I do. Don't underestimate me. I was going to bring it out on Friday. Figured we needed it." Cristina laughed.

Meanwhile in other groups it was going smoothly as well. Everyone seemed to have a conversation going. Some of them were using the ball, some of them weren't.

"Did you really lie in the supply closet?" Callie said as she threw the ball in Alex's way.

"How do you even know that?" Alex asked but he didn't throw the ball. Callie didn't respond.

"Hey! Answer honestly and I don't answer questions unless you're throwing the freaking ball okay?" Callie answered ultimately. Alex shot her a glare and she responded, "I didn't make up the rules, Karev."

"I lied. How did you know this?" Alex asked, throwing the ball.

"Addison's my best friend. Are you in love with her?"

"In love, is a big word. I like her a whole lot. What else did she tell you?"

"All the bad things. And all the good things you did. Did you guys kiss yesterday?"

"Nope. Why are you so obsessed with me and Addison anyway?"

"Cause she's my best friend and you've hurt her in the past. Then what did you guys do to make the smile on her face ten times bigger since we' ve arrived?"

"Didn't she tell you already?"

"I will make her."

Callie felt like she hadn't had enough time to ask Alex some questions when she heard a whistle being blown and she ended up with another partner. Addison's new partner was none other than Derek.

"Well, hello Addison."

"Derek." She smiled. They had given up the game with the ball a long time ago.

"So how is your relationship with your partner? Any progress yet?" He asked, flashing his McDreamy smile.

"Good progress. How's yours?"

"Just fine. I don't really talk to him a lot." He answered, plucking grass from the ground.

"You should Derek. You guys used to be best friends." Addison said.

Derek realized he shouldn't talk about the cheating and they maintained a normal conversation.

A couple of hours later John came back to explain their next assignment.

"Okay people, for this next activity we are going to move inside. I'm going to make it completely dark in that building," He started as he pointed to a building near the entrance of Camp Tahoe, "I'm going to divide you into two groups and the groups will be competing against each other. On the floor or walls of the room there are 2 big ropes. And you and your group will firstly have to find the rope and then try to make a perfect square with it. Mind you, the room will be completely dark so you can't see anything." John finished.

They walked up to the building and when they entered John divided them in groups.

"First group, please stand over there, contains, Addison, Alex, Callie, George and Mark. And the second group, please take the other side of the room, contains Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Preston and Izzie. You can huddle and discuss your strategy while I'm getting the ropes."

"Okay, does anyone know how to solve this easily?" Addison asked her team mates.

"I think it's best that we stay really close to each other, hold hands or something like that, and just feel everywhere. On the ground, I mean." George answered.

"Yeah, seems like a good plan to me." Callie added.

"And how are we going to make the square?" Mark asked.

"We'll think of that when we find the rope." Alex answered.

"Okay!" John came back with two big ropes in his hands. "I'm going to turn the lights off and I will place the ropes on a random spot. When I say 'Start' you're allowed to start. Got it?"

He turned off the lights and let the ropes fall on the ground silently. A silence fell over the room, all excited and ready for the game, until Cristina heard Meredith and Derek kissing and yelled, "Oh are you freaking kidding me with this? The light is out for 5 seconds and you're already kissing?!"

Everyone groaned, "Shep, keep it in your pants please." Mark added.

"Sorry." Meredith and Derek muttered.

"Okay, now that has passed. Start!" John yelled.

Everyone started tried to look but couldn't see a thing.

"Okay, hold on a minute. Are we still complete here? We should hold hands cause we're going to lose each other." Addison reasoned.

"You're right." Callie answered and they locked hands. Now George, Callie, Mark, Addison and Alex were holding hands, in that order.

They started moving, first slowly because they didn't know what was out there in the dark, but then the tempo got raised. They felt with their feet on the ground, trying to find any clue until John's voice resounded through the room, "I didn't say it was on the floor, people. Check walls as well."

"Cal, move to the wall." Addison said

"I'm trying Addie, but I just don't want to walk into a wall y'know." Callie answered.

"Addie, you've got to have some patience." Mark interrupted.

"Okay, got it, patience." She answered, giving a little squeeze in his hand. He got what she meant, he had to have a little patience. In a response to the squeeze he caressed her hand with his thumb, to which she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Wow watch out!" Callie shouted as George fell over something.

"I found it! I found the rope!" George shouted.

Everyone shouted in excitement to much dismay of the other group that had not yet found the rope and who had to shout every 2 minutes that Derek needed to keep his hands of off Meredith.

"Okay, okay, okay how are we going to get a square out of this thing." Alex asked the group

"Wait, we'll stay here, Callie, you move over there and Mark you go there, and George you go there." Addison said.

"Where? We can't see where you're pointing you know." Mark said.

"You know where I'm standing right, just go straight ahead."

"Got it."

They moved around for a while. And when they thought they'd managed to make the square they shouted "Ready" in unison. John, who kept quiet all this time, spoke "Good, we'll just wait until the other group is finished and see who made the best square."

"Hurry up guys!" Alex shouted to motivate the other group.

Right at that moment, Cristina found the other rope, that was hanging on a hook on the wall. "Yes, yes, I found it! Come on, square, we got to make a square!"

The other group was making a lot of noise but Alex was very close to Addison and he could hear her laugh quietly.

"Are you having a good time?" He whispered, still holding hands.

"Yeah, I am." She said, holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Done!" Cristina screamed.

"Okay let's turn on the lights." As John said this, Addison and Alex moved away from each other.

As the lights flipped on, the groups looked at their own square, bursting out in laughter. The square of Addison's group looked more like a triangle and Cristina's group was more a circle.

"Okay, I'm not quite sure who won here. But there wasn't a prize anyway so you could share the victory." John started, "You can all go back now, this was the last activity for today. And tonight there will be fireworks, around 10 pm, which means you have 2 hours to prepare yourselves."

Everyone went back to their mobile homes, changing into some warmer clothes, since they had all agreed to watch the fireworks together.

This time it was Meredith's and George's turn to cook. They both had done the best job they could, but when their dish failed miserably, they brought out the deep freeze pizzas. Even though it was only day 2, technically day three but the first evening didn't count, they got a long remarkably well. Even Izzie and Callie, who had one of the biggest problems with each other, seemed to tolerate each other. When they were done eating, they all found a place in the grass. They unintentionally sat in rows, Meredith and Derek in the front, Cristina and Burke followed, then Izzie and Mark, who had grown towards each other but were still on the verge of not admitting they liked each other, then Callie and George and in the last one Alex and Addison.

They were sitting in the grass, leaning back on their arms, looking at the colorful spectacle above them.

"I love fireworks." Alex started breaking the silence between them. The other's were either too far away or too wrapped up with their own conversation to notice them. "Ever since I was a kid, I loved them. You know my parents fought a lot. Figurative and literally but when we gathered in our garden to watch the fireworks, somehow it brought us closer to each other. No one fought, everyone was silent. I loved that."

Alex took his gaze away from the fireworks and brought it to Addison who was already looking at him. She sat up and he followed her movements. Slowly they leaned in and when their lips brushed softly against each other, Alex could feel Addison smile. The kiss was slow and filled with love, exactly how a first kiss should be. When they finally broke away, their heads lingered close to each other.

"Don't you ever lie to me again." Addison whispered and leaned in for another perfect kiss.

**Please please please please review :D And maybe give me some ideas for activities, 'cause I'm almost out :D**


	6. It Has Never Felt Like This Before

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm late with my update (rhymes) But I barely had the time to write so I wrote it all today. I hope you enjoy! It's basically just some cuteness so yeah ..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's**

Addison was awakened by something falling outside. She groaned, _Why do you have to wake me when I'm lying in bed with Alex? Wait. Where is he?_ Addison didn't feel his body pressed against her, even though she was lying in his bed. She turned over and still didn't see him. _Fuck did he really just have sex with me and then ran off? This would be totally something he'd do, but he promised me he wouldn't. _Addison hoisted herself reluctantly out of the warm bed. The wind breezed through their tiny bedroom and she again craved the blankets and pillows she was surrounded with before. She threw on last night's panties, that were hanging over the edge of the bed and wore the tank top of her pajama's. She opened the door and was delighted to see Alex, wearing nothing but his boxers, making them breakfast. She sighed in relief and Alex's head popped up.

"Well, look who's here. My sleeping beauty." He smirked and walked over to where Addison was standing. Pulling him into a dazzling kiss, Addison threw her arms around his neck and locked her legs behind his back. He pulled back but still held her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Slowly, he let her slid on the counter and checked on his eggs.

"You made eggs for us? What have I done to deserve that?" Addison smiled.

"You had sex with me." He answered dryly while dividing the eggs over two plates and putting them on the table. He came back and poured her orange juice.

"That's all I'm good for? Sex?" She said jokingly.

"That and so much more." He said, pecking her lips. "Now come, the eggs are going to get cold." He took her hand and she slid of the counter.

"Do you know what we're going to do today?" Addison asked.

"No freaking idea. I do know that we're only supposed to be there at 2 pm."

"That late? I guess John likes us."

"I guess he does. Or he's planned something cruel that he needed half a day to prepare."

Addison chuckled. "Probably something like that. I'm surprised Callie didn't come knocking on our door yet."

"Well I'm pretty sure some people decided to switch trailers."

Addison quickly ran over the couples in her head and stopped when all who was left over were Mark and Izzie. "What?! Mark and Izzie?"

"Yeah, they've been eyeing each other the entire trip. Didn't you notice?" Alex asked as he cleared the table.

"I was way too busy noticing you." Addison smirked.

Alex came over to her and pulled her tank top over her head, leaving her standing in nothing but her panties. He picked her up when she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Shower." He answered as he kissed her firmly on the lips and pushed her into the bathroom.

About 1,5 hours later, Addison and Alex were in the lake. This time it didn't take Addison too long to get in. They decided to go for a swim, since they weren't supposed to do an activity of some sort. But apparently others had had the same idea. Alex had Addison in his arms, sitting a little further away on a rock in the water, and they were too busy with kissing and whispering to notice that the others had arrived as well.

"Are they for real now?" Cristina asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Leave them be, Cristina." Meredith retorted and took her friend by the arm to join the boys in the water.

To Callie's surprise, Meredith tugged on her shirt as a sign that she should come too. After a while the group decided they wanted to do something more active than just floating around or throwing a ball in the air.

"Hey Addison!" Callie shouted

Addison pulled her lips off of Alex's and he continued to kiss her neck,"What?" Addison shouted back.

"Care to join us?"

Addison rolled her eyes but then shouted, "Okay."

Addison saw that Alex wasn't pleased so she gave in and gave him a long, passionate kiss. If it wasn't for the splash of water that was thrown over them by Cristina, they'd probably never stopped. Reluctantly they swam back to the group.

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked as he wrapped his arms around Addison's waist.

"What about battles? Girls sit in boy's necks and they try to get the other one down." Mark, who had joined a little later with Izzie, opted.

"Fine." They all said, some more excited than others.

"Come on, we'll start." Mark said as he pulled Izzie with him.

"We'll take her down." Cristina said, full of confidence as Burke lifted her on his neck.

They started their battle and they soon realized that they were both really strong.

The others started to cheer them on until Izzie fell. Of course Cristina was going to rub that in their faces for the entire trip.

"Who's next?" Mark said.

"Come on, we're going." Addison and Derek said simultaneously to their respective partners. When they realized the other said it too they groaned inwardly. This was going to be slightly awkward.

"Holy shit, Satan vs. Meredith. This is going to be interesting." Cristina cheered.

Addison climbed in Alex's neck, and locked her feet behind his back while he held onto her legs.

"Tell me if I'm strangling you 'kay?" She told Alex before leaning completely over his head to kiss his lips.

"Yeah okay, stop that please. Let's battle." Cristina interfered. "1,2,3 GO!"

Addison and Meredith were holding each other's hands trying to get the other down. Addison had thought she could take Meredith down easily but apparently there was some power in her tiny arms. They battled for 5 minutes when Addison finally got Meredith, who fell into the water with a big splash, down. Addison pulled herself down and celebrated her victory by kissing Alex repeatedly.

A few battles further they decided it would be best to prepare for the afternoon activity. They ate something very quickly and gathered around the picnic tables, waiting for John to arrive.

"Good afternoon." He greeted everyone when he came walking around the corner.

"You are probably not really going to like this but I want you to pack your bags. Because we are going camping!"

"Then what the hell are we doing now?" Mark asked what everyone thought.

"This ain't camping kid. You are staying in luxury. We are going camping with tents, in the wilderness. Finding our own food, well kind of. Making fire, fishing, that sort of thing. I've brought a backpack and tents for each of you. You can pair up with whomever you'd like. Now go packing!" John concluded and everyone went back to their respective mobile homes, packing.

**May seem weird place to stop, but I really wanted to get it up. Hope you enjoyed! Please please please review!**


	7. Trees Company

**Little longer than usual. That's the least I could do since I wasn't updating regularly.. Still got 2 chapters to go. I hope I can finish the next one, one of these days because if not, you'll have to wait until after 18th of december. Because that's when I finish my exams. I start them the 5th so um. I hope I can get at least one of them up for you guys! But those are worries for later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to see some Addexness in Grey's. But since that's not the case, I probably don't own it.**

"Addison! Alex! We are waiting for you!" Callie shouted as they were all there except Addison and Alex. It had been 2 hours since John told them to go packing and most of them returned after an hour. Of course everyone knew what those two were doing. "Get your fucking asses out –" Callie continued to scream and knock on the door, but was cut off when the door flew open and she almost hit Alex in the eye.

"Took you long enough."

"Relax, we're .. new." Addison said as she dragged her backpack outside.

"You know I'm happy for you Addison, but it's slightly nauseating," Callie started but soon she noticed the two heavy-looking backpacks. "Are you seriously going to drag those around the woods?"

"Well yeah. I barely brought clothes! I didn't even know what to do with my make up so I just brought some lipgloss and mascara." Addison said

"Not to mention that 1,5 backpack is hers and I only got half of this one." Alex spoke as they were nearing the group.

"Well what did you expect Alex?" Callie reasoned.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Addison chimed, which earned her yet another kiss from Alex.

Cristina pretended to choke and John picked up. "Okay people. If you all are ready to go. We'll leave."

They marched into the woods. Fast at first, but several hills further, they all got tired and walked slower.

"Are we there yet?" Cristina asked John, who was walking in the front.

"I think we're about half way."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." John answered dryly.

"Whatever, hey Mer. Did you bring the booze, like I said?" Cristina said as she walked back a little.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm wearing two pairs of socks and a skirt over my shorts? There was barely any place left!" Meredith said as she pointed to her clothes.

"Hey, I brought some too, you know! Or do you really think I like wearing two sweaters when I could walk around in my bikini?"

"Fine, fine."

"Watch out people, we'll get another hill!" John interfered.

"I think we're going to need it tonight." Cristina said, stating the obvious.

A little but further in the back, were Alex and Addison, walking hand in hand.

"I heard they're bringing out the liquor tonight." Addison said.

"I could actually use some." Alex answered.

"Yeah me too. I kind of wished we could occupy ourselves with some other things though." She spoke, looking at him with a big smirk plastered on her face.

"We could do that afterwards as well. We could do that all night long if you want." Alex replied as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey Manhattan, cut it off, you've been slowing us down all day." Callie shouted as she caught the couple kissing again.

"Oh shut up, you're happy for me." Addison smiled.

**1 hour later**

John stopped abruptly when they came to a meadow and Cristina who was walking right after him bumped into John. She cursed and Meredith laughed at the sight.

"Okay people. We're here. I suggest you start fixing your tents because when you'll get them up it will be getting quite late. There are maps for the tents in the bags as I supposed none of you knows how to do it." John spoke.

"I know how to do it!" Derek interfered proudly.

"You and you alone." Mark answered.

"Okay good then. I'll be a little further since I figured you'd want some privacy. Shout if you need me." John concluded.

"Can't we just call?" Meredith asked.

"No reception. Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to skedaddle. Don't wait too long with the tents." John said shouting the last part as he was already walking away.

A sudden hush fell over the group. They were all moving around, and everyone looked at Derek expectantly. "Maybe everyone could try to find a spot where to put up their tent and then try to fix it." He said and everyone moved away, spreading the tents far away from each other but still in some kind of circle.

Derek started hastily building the tent, like a professional and Meredith just sat down on the ground, watching. Same thing for Izzie and Mark. Callie and George were reading through the map and Callie decided to take things in her own hands and tried to fix the tent which after a couple of times of trying, seemed to be standing up. Cristina tried to fix their tent without even reading through the map but when it didn't work, Burke and his ever-remaining calm helped her through it.

Addison and Alex had moved their tent next to Callie and George's.

"Okay, how are we going to do this thing." Addison spoke as she pulled the map from the bag, her eyes scanning over it quickly. She started mumbling the movements to herself, "Okay so the thingy goes in the circly thing. Yeah, yeah, uhu. And then that under that. Wow this doesn't even seem hard."

"Can't you use the proper words? I didn't understand a word you said." Alex laughed.

"Don't tease me, how the hell am I supposed to know the words?" She retorted, slamming his chest with the map.

"You're not. It was just really cute." He said as he pulled her body against his and covered her lips with his. He pulled away and started to spread all the supplies.

"Why don't you read the instructions for me?" He said.

"Why am I not allowed to help?"

"You are, I just figured you'd like to see your hot boyfriend build a tent."

Addison giggled, "I don't even know how to disagree on that." She sat down in the grass and told Alex what to do. Twenty minutes later their tent was up and ready and since some other people were still struggling, they decided to 'test' their tent. Alex put their sleeping supplies inside and crept into the tent, laying on his back. Addison, who came in after him, let herself lay down on top of him. Her head resting on his chest. Their breathing matched perfectly.

"I like this." Addison said, breaking the silence.

"Me too. I could lay like this forever."

"I'm happy you told me the truth, Alex. I know it must've been hard for you."

"I had a long time to prepare. I hate myself for not telling you earlier. Just the thought that I could've kissed you and hold you if I just told you, makes me hate myself."

"But you can now." Addison said, lifting her head of his chest and looking in his eyes.

"And I'm proud of it. I'm proud of my beautiful, smart, hot girlfriend who I can kiss," He kissed her lips, "And hold," he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, "and feel up." He moved his hands to her butt and flashed her his typical smirk.

Addison giggled, "Come on, Alex."

"Did I ruin the romantic moment?" He asked.

"A little." She said as she faked a pout. One that brushed away when his lips touched hers. Their moment was interrupted when Callie came to get them.

"Dinners ready." She shouted from outside, not wanting to come in in case they were doing something that was not meant for her eyes.

They ate all together and for once, everyone got along. The boys went out in the woods and got branches to make a fire with. It was 10 pm when they all sat around the fire, blankets wrapped around them. The alcohol was all set to be used and they didn't go easy on it. Meredith, Cristina and Izzie took full advantage of tequila while the others preferred 'classier drinks'. After a couple of shots they could feel the alcohol flowing through their veins, but no one was really drunk yet. Just a little tipsy.

"Okay, okay, okay! You know, there's a rule." Cristina started.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We have to play truth or dare, or, never have I ever." She continued.

"Okay, never have I ever. Truth or dare bores the shit out of me." Addison said and everyone looked up at the language she used.

"Okay! We all have 10 fingers. Woo exciting! Who goes first?" Cristina said with excitement that could only come from alcohol.

"I'll go first," Cristina said, answering her own question. "Never have I ever slept with more than two people in this group." She watched with a big smile as Addison, Alex, Izzie, Mark, Derek, Meredith and George put on finger down.

"Okay, uh," Meredith started, "Never have I ever taken my intern test."

"Wow that was a lame one." Mark commented as he, Derek, Addison, Callie and Burke put on finger down.

"Okay, my turn now. Never have I ever, kissed someone from the opposite sex." Burke said, satisfied with his question, but disappointed when he saw only one person put her finger down, Addison.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, but Mark and Derek simply started laughing.

"Shouldn't you put 4 fingers down for this?" Mark smirked.

And everyone exclaimed once again, "What?"

"Mark! Now everyone thinks I'm a slut." Addison exclaimed, but before he could say anything back Izzie nudged him.

"Okay, you can't not tell the story." Meredith interfered and Addison rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell it." Derek started, " This one time when we were back in med school, there was a party at the end of the semester. And Addison,"

"Who was the best grades of the entire class by the way." Addison interfered, if they were going to share this story she might as well add it.

"Yeah okay, Addison got crazy drunk and she started dancing with everyone." Derek started again, " And this genius, " He pointed his eyes to Mark, "thought it would be fun to play Spin the bottle. Now of course Addie is not one to back out of it, and her bottle landed on 4 different girls, with whom she passionately made out with." Derek smirked.

Addison face matched her hair and she crept inside of Alex's arms, who whispered in her ear, "That's crazy hot babe."

"Okay, now that we shared that." Callie started, sensing Addison's shame. "Never have I ever worn clothes to hide a hickey."

All the girls aside from Callie put one finger down and Izzie felt if the scarve that hid a hickey from a certain doctor, was still in its place.

"Wow, I'm losing, let's see." Addison said as she looked and compared fingers, "Never have I ever, fallen asleep in class."

She laughed as everyone aside from Burke put a finger down.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn. Um, never have I ever had sex in a supply closet. And with that I don't mean on call room. I mean supply closet." George said as he was getting strange looks.

Derek, Meredith, Mark, Cristina, Burke, Addison and Alex all put one finger down.

A couple of questions later, Meredith and Addison were tied. And Derek, who wanted his girlfriend to win of course, knew just what question to ask to make Addison go down.

"Never have I ever had a tattoo removed." Derek said

"What kind of a weird ass question is that?" Alex said but his eyes grew big as he saw Addison putting her final finger down.

"Derek, I hate you." Addison said, but they both knew she didn't really mean it.

"What was it?" Cristina asked.

"Just um, a word." Addison said shyly.

"What word?" Meredith asked.

Derek and Mark both laughed, but it was Mark who decided to tell it, "First year of med school, Addison's friends told her she should loosen up a little. And that she was a people pleaser and never did anything against the law. So she decided to surprise them and went ahead and got a tattoo that said, "Rebel" on her shoulder. Her mom and dad found out about it and she had to get it removed within a month."

"Ha ha, very funny." Addison faked a laugh. But apparently all the others did so.

The evening had gone well and they all decided it was time for sleep. They all went to their respective tents and prepared for the night.

**Please review?**

**Please?**


	8. The Star Of The Game

**Okay, managed to update this chapter. I have no idea when I'll be getting the other one up, seeing that I start exams.. And that until the 18th. My laptop gets taken away, but I might get it back on Friday evenings, not sure. So just don't expect to see it so soon. Hope you enjoy this one either way :) **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything-**

The next morning Addison was awoken by the cold breeze of air that was coming through the fabric of the tent. She groaned as she was still naked from her eventful night. She crawled closer into Alex's embrace who stirred and woke up as well.

"Something wrong? Not that I don't like the very hot lady close to me but.."

"I'm cold, that's all."

"What time is it?" Alex asked but reached for his own watch, on which he saw 12:00 displayed.

"Holy shit, it's twelve o'clock? Are we late?" He continued.

"Wouldn't they wake us? Besides John never said an hour." She said

"Since I'm kind of guessing we'll have to bathe in that river behind us, would you like to come with me?"

"Just give me a minute." Addison turned the backpack upside down and got out her bikini and took one of Alex's T-shirts. "That'll do."

They got out of the tent and walked hand in hand to the river.

"I'm surprised no one's up yet." Addison said as they were walking past the other tents.

"Well they drank way more than us, or we can hold our liquor better."

They arrived at the river and after Addison had pulled her hair up in a bun, they got into the water, that was surprisingly warm. Addison took the soap from Alex's hand and tried to wash herself as good as possible. They were done quickly but stayed in the water.

"I've got a crazy idea." Alex announced.

Addison laughed at his way of saying that, and he continued without using his words. He fidgeted with the strings of her bikini top but Addison stopped him.

"Alex come on we can't do this here." She protested.

"Why not? No one's awake yet anyway."

"And if they wake up and they see us?" Addison tried her best to ignore Alex, who was kissing her neck.

"They won't." He said in between kisses. Addison knew she was going to lose this argument and she was enjoying this way too much to care. She let Alex take off her bikini top but insisted on keeping on her bottom part.

At first she held herself close to his body to avoid that even birds saw her chest but after a while she was even floating around and enjoying her newly won freedom. And Alex, had to gather all his willpower to not make love to her right there.

They stopped abruptly what they were doing when they heard a whistle and John's voice yelling, "Wake up!". Addison put her top back on and they both ran back to the tents. When everyone was looking at them strangely she clarified, "We were bathing in the river."

"Good morning everyone. It's a beautiful day today, " John started as he pointed to the sun, "I decided that today, we are going to play soccer. It's a fun game and since you made so much progress here, I think I can convince the Chief to let go off the million other games he provided and let this be the last one."

Everyone exclaimed their own version of "Yes!" and went to get dressed for the last game. The girls were mostly wearing jean shorts and a tank top and the boys were wearing wife beaters and swimming shorts. When they had all gathered, John took them to another meadow were the landscape was less bumpy. He had already installed 2 big goals.

"I'm still going to divide the groups though." John started and took out a little paper, on which names were written down." Okay, group one: Callie, Addison, Mark, Burke and Izzie. And group two: Alex, Meredith, Derek, George and Cristina."

"Hey they have 3 boys in their group, that's not fair!" Izzie protested.

"You've got Addison." Derek said.

"Yeah Iz, we've got Addie in our team, we're so going to win this." Mark chimed.

Izzie clearly didn't understand and Derek clarified, "I don't think many of you know that Addison can run really, really, incredibly fast."

All the eyes turned to Addison who cleared her throat as a sign that they could start the game. They took their places and huddled for a strategy.

"Okay, does anyone know a lot about soccer?" Derek asked his group.

"Watch it and I have played it before but I don't know a lot about it. And besides it's for fun, shouldn't w-" Aex started but got interrupted by Cristina. "Okay, Evil Spawn, I get it that Satan's got you whipped but I want to win okay. So why don't we all take someone and do everything to avoid that they get the ball."

"Okay then. Alex you go for Addison, George you go for Callie, Meredith you go for Izzie, I'll go for Mark and Cristina you do whatever you do with Burke." Derek concluded and they broke the huddle.

The other team had figured out a normal strategy and were ready for the game. When the whistle announced the first time, they all started running. Mark had the ball in his possession and Derek ran as fast as he could to undermine his actions. He succeeded and made a mad turn, he passed the ball to Alex, but Addison swept in and started running.

"Holy shit, he really wasn't kidding." Alex said as Addison passed the ball to Callie, who made a goal.

He walked back to his position and couldn't help but smile, when he saw Addison celebrating their first point with Callie. He'd always loved her laugh.

"Okay. Revenge!" Cristina shouted, breaking up the mini-celebration. The game started again and Addison was going yet again for the ball, which Alex noticed. Just when she was about to start running, he jumped in front of her, which she didn't see and almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for Alex's strong arms.

"Alex, you totally tripped me!" She exclaimed, still lying in his arms.

"I didn't, you fell and I catched you." He smirked

"You are so lucky I love you." Addison pulled herself out of his arms and kissed his lips briefly.

**"**Yeah I am." He replied and they continued with the game.

An hour later the score was 3-2, and Addison's team was winning. When John's whistle indicated that the game was over Addison smirked at Alex.

"Told you our team would win." She said.

"I won as well." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?"

"With a hot girlfriend like you." He clarified, giving her butt a little punch.

She pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her mouth and when their tongues started wrestling, Alex got a ball against his head and they stopped.

"What the hell?!" Alex exclaimed, looking around for the person who was behind this. He spotted Cristina, holding her hands up.

"Stop the kissing. It's disgusting." She said.

"It makes us uncomfortable." George said softly, feeling embarrassed that he mentioned it.

"Relax Bambi." Alex glared.

Addison nudged him and someone coughed "Whipped." But they couldn't hear who it was. They walked back to the meadow where their tents were set up. It wasn't that late yet so they decided to just hang out and talk together. They all ate dinner together and before they knew it, it was 10 pm.

"So, anyone have an idea of what we could do?" Callie asked the group.

Cristina wanted say something but everyone knew it would involve liquor and they passed. Besides, they all drank it last night anyway.

"Why don't we play the 30 second game?" Izzie asked joyfully.

"The what?" Derek asked.

"So we have a bottle and you spin it and you have to give the person on which it lands a kind of dare that lasts 30 seconds. Except that it's not a dare because you have to do it. Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't think that game exists." Alex spoke.

Everyone turned to look at Izzie, who caved, "Okay so I just made it up. Big deal. It'll be fun."

No one could think of a reason why not to do it so they all agreed and sat in a circle. They used one of last night's bottles and Izzie was the first one to spin it. It landed on George, who let out a groan.

"Woo George! Okay, dance for 30 seconds." Izzie said.

"Iz, are you serious?" George asked, humiliated. But he stood up anyway and did some moves that barely resembled dancing. The timer indicated 30 seconds and everyone clapped for George, who was turning red.

George spun the bottle and it landed on Addison. He just stared at her unable to think of any good premise but Callie helped him out and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her in disgust.

"Oh my God, Cal. I'm not going to say that." He whispered loudly.

"Just say it, it's no b-" Callie whispered back but was interfered by an impatient Addison.

"Just say it already."

"Callie wants you to kiss with Alex for 30 seconds." He said rapidly.

"In front of all of you?" She asked.

"You didn't have any problem with that before, didn't you?" Derek spoke jokingly.

"Just see it as a form of punishment." Cristina said.

"That's hardly punishment." She mutter to Alex, who laughed but no one else understood.

"Ready?" Addison asked Izzie, who had the timer. The answer was positive and they started kissing. As revenge, they made it extra hot, adding tongue and touching each other more than necessary, without going over the line.

When the timer hit 30 seconds Izzie yelled "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" And they pulled away, trying to catch their breath. Addison took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Cristina.

"Okay, laugh for 30 seconds. Out loud." She said, dead serious.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Nope. Do it."

Izzie started the timer and Cristina started laughing out loud. It didn't take a long time until the others started joining her too. It was the beginning of yet another fun evening. But the almost end of their trip.

**Weird ending? Yeah I know! One more to go [See A/N on top for dates] And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Return To Sender

**Finally! Sorry it took so long to update but I'm litterally in the middle of my exams and I really should get started again. But I wanted to give you the last chapter *sobs*. Had a lot of fun writing this! And I hope you enjoy it! It's high on the fluff meter especially for you Addex fans. **

**And give a special thanks to guest reviewer Addexfan, for waking me from my reverie and reminding me to finish this thing. Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**-insert disclaimer-**

If you had asked them they'd deny it but they all had fun on their camping trip. Their stuff was back in their backpacks and they were ready to get back to the Camp to clean out their mobile homes and go back home.

When they were half way, Addison started complaining. "My feet hurt."

"We're half way." Alex answered. They were walking before Cristina and Meredith who overheard.

"But they really hurt." Addison whined again.

"Stop whining." Cristina snapped.

"You know what, just for that you can hold my backpack." Addison flashed Cristina a fake smile and handed her, her backpack.

"No way in hell I'm doing that." Cristina protested.

"I'll let you scrub in on an awesome surg-" Addison started but stopped in the middle of her sentence as Cristina eagerly took the backpack.

"Hang it on your chest. Balance and stuff." Meredith laughed at the sight of her friend sandwiched in between to backpacks.

"You know this really doesn't help my feet." Addison started again.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." Alex offered.

"Really?!" Addison smiled at his sweetness, took his backpack on her back and hopped on.

"So what do I get?" Alex asked, referring to Cristina getting her surgery.

"Sex." Addison answered dryly.

"Ew." George, who was walking in front of them spoke.

They laughed and continued the walk back to the mobile homes. As they arrived Addison slid of Alex's back who groaned and stretched.

"Good lord, I seriously deserve some sex right now." He said.

"Good things come to those who wait." Addison said, kissing him softly.

"Yeah okay, I did not need to hear that." Derek, who was just walking by, said.

They took their backpacks back to their respective mobile homes and started packing.

"You know, I'm kind of going to miss this place." Addison confessed as she packed her black Louboutins.

"You? Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery is going to miss this _mobile home_?" Alex questioned.

Addison threw one of her flats at him and jokingly glared, "Do you think that I think I'm too good for a mobile home?"

"Not at all, now grab your shoe and continue packing." Alex directed. Addison bended over and grabbed her shoe which she delicately put in one of her suitcases. She was reorganizing her entire suitcase and Alex decided to help since his, was already finished. When they were done, Alex put the suitcases in the living room of the mobile home and they checked under the beds to see if anything was left behind.

"You know, I saw this really hot thong in your suitcase a couple of days ago. Maybe you can wear it tomorrow?" He said seductively while shamelessly checking Addison out, who was currently bent over, to look under the beds. She stood back up and turned to face Alex.

"Can't." She said.

"Oh." He said, disappointment washing over his face.

"Because I'm wearing it right now." She whispered huskily in his ear before walking outside. Alex groaned once again but followed her. They were met by the group who were already loading the suitcases back in the car.

John, who was helping and who had to drive one of the cars, asked them to leave their keys in the little mailbox. They did as asked and stepped in the car.

"Oh, right, wo-" Callie started, wanting to state that they had the same problem as last week.

"No, I'll sit in his lap, it's fine." Addison said as all four of them were stuffed in the backseat.

During the entire trip, Alex couldn't keep his mind of what Addison said about the panties. She was wearing them right now. Only a thin layer of skirt was in his way. Addison knew she have driven him crazy by saying that, but it would only benefit their actions later. To make things harder for him, she decided to subtly sway in his lap. She felt him stiffen under her, but he kept his mouth shut, trying to keep her still by putting his hands on her hips.

The ride had felt like forever for Alex but they finally made it to the airport. They waved their goodbyes to John, who gave them a Camp Tahoe badge to wear with pride, but was tossed away fast by multiple members of the group. Alex kept it securely in the pocket of his pants.

They had assigned seats on the plane but didn't get a hostess like last time so they switched to sit next to their beloved ones. Alex was gazing out of the little window, when he thought of something. He moved his mouth closer to Addison's ear, who was reading Vogue magazine, to whisper, "Care to join the mile high club?"

Addison looked up from the magazine, whispering equally quiet, "I'm already a member but thanks for asking."

To Alex, she had just become ten times hotter, if that was even possible. He turned back to his window, when she spoke again, "What's so interesting outside?" And she leaned over him to see what was outside. Not only did she place her hand in between his legs, close to his crotch, she also give him a sufficient peak down her blouse.

Later that ride, Addison had almost caved into sleeping with him. But the woman over the intercom announced their touch down, so they couldn't get up even if they wanted to. They went to baggage claim and everyone got annoyed by Alex, wanting to get out of there fast. Addison thought it was cute and teased him a little more during the ride back home. They stopped at Meredith's to pick up some fresh clothes for Alex and left for the Archfield. And as soon when the door was locked behind their backs, he tore of her skirt to finally have his way with her. And just like Addison thought, the teasing had done wonders.

**11 months and 3 weeks later**

"Alex no!" Addison shouted from the bathroom, she had locked herself in 5 minutes ago.

"Addison come out!"

"Alex no! 2 minutes and I'm done. Lie on the bed, now!"

Alex did as told and sat down on the bed in the master bedroom in the house they'd just moved in. Alex was thinking about the last year, about how everything had started, how the Chief and Bailey took the news. Mad at first, but happy for them afterwards. He shot out of his reverie when Addison emerged from the bathroom in crimson red, lace lingerie, her hair bouncing in loose curls on her shoulder. On her feet she had red, four inch heels since she knew it'd drove him crazy.

"Happy anniversary." She said, stopping so Alex could admire her. He stood up and walked over, crashing his lips onto hers. His hands roamed her body freely.

"I love you so much. Happy anniversary." He concluded with one last kiss and lead them to the bed.

"Can you believe it, one year? We made it to one year!" Addison said as they sat down, presents on their laps.

"Well let's hope we'll make it forever." Alex said as he handed her the present. And as she started tearing the wrapping paper, Alex watched her smile grow bigger. She gasped as she looked inside the box, a white gold bracelet with flowers, one identical to the one he made her out of daisies, which was currently framed together with the button hanging over their bed.

"Alex, it's beautiful! Oh my God, this must've cost a fortune."

"Nothing is too expensive for you, you want me to put it on?"

"Yes please." She said as she stretched out her arm. "Okay now it's time for your present."

"Thanks." Alex said as he took the present from Addison, eager to unwrap it. It was safe in a little box and for a moment Alex thought she'd gotten him jewelry. He opened the box and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Addison nodded as she now couldn't control her tears either.

He gathered her into a hug before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied.

And they started to make love. But not before Alex could safely put his present on the nightstand and look one more time inside the box, at the positive pregnancy test.

**Awwwwwwww, I couldn't resist the sappy ending. Sorry. It's over, sad I know. Maybe you can make me happy by reviewing? I'm in exams remember. *hint hint***

**I've got some one shots in mind so you will probably hear from me later :) Thank you all!**

**Love, A **

**P.S. Okay, that totally sounds like I'm A from PLL. I'm going to shut up now :D**


End file.
